Part 2 - Survival
by TheDarkSideRemains
Summary: The time has come, alone but not entirely. Ahsoka races to save her own life, losing the love of her life... she fights for the promises she's made. Trying to fix life and the way it was meant to be, leading up to the final sacrafice. "what is pure is unpure, what is unpure is pure,, to live is to die, to die is to live..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Letting Go

Ahsoka's Pov.

I had felt severe pain, blood pouring from my chest, the wound from being shot more sore than ever. I clutched the edges of it tightly, feeling dizzy but once I gained my vision I noticed I was indeed not dead as I had thought but I was chained down to a metal bed. I knew this room to be the lab inside the temple, not enitrely huge but it had me thinking what I would be instore for. I knew something was horribly wrong here, something had went wrong for the jedi to let me live but now was my chance. I needed an idea or maybe...

"Miss Tano, I've heard plenty about you, now lets see if we can construct you body for the burning without the fight" A male doctor said entering the room. I let the words sink in before noticing him pick up a scaple. I froze. "What do you mean 'burning' ? I'm alive..." I stated as he walked up to me. I clenched my fists, freaking out.

"Master Yoda has asked me to prepare you for an annual burning for the jedi, you may be alive now but trust me once I'm finished with you, you will be as dead as that senator from Naboo" He breathed. I must have looked horrified because the evil laughs that followed after were indeed creepy. I began fighting the chains but to no avail. "You can't do this!" I yelled

"Why yes I can, the entire order believes your dead. I was paid by Chancellor Palpatine to ensure your death was slow, painful...etc. " He stated.

"you traitor!" I spat

"Now don't be so fiesty, I'm not the traitor here... now stop moving you disgraceful creature" He spat stabbing me in the leg with the scapple.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain, trying to conceal it but to no avail.

"Shut up or you lips will be the first I will remove" He said and suddenly I was dizzy. I looked at him work, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. Blood covered my body and his gloved hands as he cut up parts of me. I was about to be part of an autopsy while I was still breathing. I thought of all I had to live for. The stuff I couldn't do in life, everything that led up to this moment, this fate. I could cry a thousand tears for the forgiveness but I was already dead.

"Doctor" I heard and closed my eyes, this was it.

"Oh yes master jedi, what is it you wanted ?" He asked.

"Master Yoda was asking how long it would be until the body could get underway?" I heard, knowing that voice completely. I wanted to cry but I knew he was no longer on my side even if I was alive. I just stayed quiet, eyes closed.

"Very soon, I presume, this specimen is just so delicate" He breathed.

"Please continue doctor" I heard and suddenly everything went quiet, I would think that Master Plo had left but I kept my eyes closed just as the doors opened again, I kept my eyes open this time just as a black figure entered the room. I blinked just in time to notice who had been standing beside the doctor, the real traitor. I suddenly understood why the jedi seemed so corrupt but it was not them, more like someone else... someone intimidating them... someone like Barriss Offee.

"Barriss!" I yelled, trying to break free.

"Is that anyway to treat your old friend ?" She asked holding a surgical knife to my throat. I glared at her, picking my next words carefully.

"A real friend wouldn't have killed innocent people and framed me for it !" I spat.

"Here I thought we were equal, we were both cast out from the order... but hmm guess not, you know your pretty stupid Ahsoka, we could've been close friends" She breathed. I stared hatefully at her as she stood and started walking around the metal table. Examining cutting tools.

"We will never be equal you hag" I stated just as she picked up a hammer. I froze again but showed no fear.

"Is that anyway to treat the person who is gonna take your life ?" She began "If you were nicer I would've given you a few more seconds to beg for your life" She breathed.

"Not likely" I breathed just as she smiled evily at me... She raised her hammer and suddenly my heart stopped, this was the end, it was finally over which was ironic but I felt relieved which was surprising but something also told me this was no my faith, not how I was supposed to die... it was just not right, not the time for me to say goodbye. Everything was a complete haze for a moment and I heard screams, not from me but I could not look. I had a thought for a moment, that was Barriss's scream and then suddenly I was better.

With just a look, I shook and the heavens bowed before him. It was just a simple look that can brake a heart but honestly I was still unable to see what I had loved about him. I knew that all the dounts I had about him would never be the same. He unchained me and pulled to his chest, holding me close as I felt his warmth again.

"Why did you do it, Snips... why didn't you just stay on the star cruiser?" He asked painfully.

"I couldn't let him die..." I breathed, I was happy but I was also dying...

"Ahsoka your such a fool... you should have came to me about this, not keeping it away from everyone..." He stated kissing my forehead.

"I missed you, Skyguy" I breathed

"I missed you too, I should have known this was coming" He stated, looking behind him.

"What's coming ?" I asked

"reinforcements" He breathed just as an alarm was sounded. He grabbed bacta patches and began patching me up where I had been cut, but it was not enough to how I was feeling. I did not feel okay. "What are you doing ?" I asked

"Getting you out of here" He stated as he picked me up from the table and carried me bridal style out of the room, running through the halls of the temple. No one knew yet that he was helping me escape and no one knew I was even alive. Things would surely get interesting...sooner or later, but I just hope later that sooner.

we made it into the hanger bay, R2 greeted us as we ran towards the twilight. R2 opened the ramp and we boarded quickly. I was set into the co-pilot chair and Anakin rushed for the pilot's seat. "I think you should stay back for this one R2" Anakin stated. I turned to him in uderstandment but R2 gave negative beeps my master turned to him in annoyance "It's for your safety, buddy" He replied but R2 still refused and with that all went silent and Anakin started up the ship.

"Just this once" Anakin said sarcasticaly and I smiled, this was probably one of the best days ever, together in normalcy again... it had felt like nothing had never happened, I had not been poisoned, and in the struggle to live. Cast out from the order and running away with the man I had doubted so long in the past. I knew that he was risking it all just for me and the outcome would be severe. I wanted to know what part of him decided he needed to do this ? was it out of love ? why could he understand me when he had not felt this kind of love before... or had he, maybe he understood me... somehow he's been through my struggle.

"Master ?" I asked

"Just hold on, Snips we gotta make it out of here" He replied as if he coukd be so sure of himself that we would be okay.

"Twilight, you do not have clearence to leave this hangar" A clone said appearing holographicly.

"I have clearence, check again.. this is General Skywalker" He stated and all went silent.

"You are unable to leave, troopers will be coming to assist you" The clone captain replied and my master ended the transmission.

"No point in talking my way out of it" He stated and started up the ship.

"Rex, come in" He breathed into my comlink.

"What is it, Genereal ?" He asked, just as clones surrounded the ship, R2 gave some strange beeps.

"Uh I think we have company" I said

"I need you to open the hangar doors in level 3 quickly... like what I told you earlier"Anakin breathed.

"I see... right away, General" Rex replied and with that we were sitting ducks.

"Now what ?" I asked.

"Rex will open the doors and we fly out of here" He stated sitting back.

"How many people are risking their freedom for me ?" I asked

"Just everyone who thinks you deserve to live" He stated. I looked down, I wasn't sure how I could tell my master I'd have to part ways with him to run to Lux and Cadius. I wasn't gonna be able to tell him when I said 'I love you' it was a goodbye motive. I just couldn't do something like that to him... so I guess that I'd see where he led us and would stay with him until the republic found us. What's the hook, the twist, within this verbose mystery? I would gladly bet my life upon it. That the man I had loved, my only ray of light, can finally fizzle out without hope. We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin, Ever searching for what we were promised. Reaching for the final sword we'd never let go, but who would ever let us put our deathly hands upon it?

all the lies we were told to believe could only cover up the deep dark secrets behind the jedi order and republic senate but it seemed like we could not take on the world on this... our world. The place we grew up, a place of familliarity. It was the place of our reborn selves but now with all of it on the verge of abbsence there was not much to be done. I could only wish to awake in my masters arms, realizing these events had been fake, a mere dream... or even nightmare but alas that wish would not come... this was really happening, the very beggining of the end... the rest of my life began now as i would undoubtedly be fighting to live with this retched disease, this unholy sickness that flowed deep within my blood stream, ready to take my life as soon as all my darkness slipped out, something I would never let happen.

Not until the recovery of a broken heart.

Author's Note.

Okay here it is :D  
I worked days on this because of my homicidal computer but it is getting better, i will hopeful be updated faster as soon as the computer is offically repaired. I would like to thank me, myself, & I for the time I spent working on this which seems like it took forever, sorry for the delay in this story, I put my best into this though it may seem different to part one, but i promise it will get better...

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think ;) Thankx everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Promise Will Fade With Us

Ahsoka's Pov.

I watched closely as the hangar doors began opening. Anakin smiled at the accomplishment. I couldn't help but feel relieved at this, knowing we had made it out. We flew right out of the hangar, blaster fire following. I commed Rex almost immediately after our departure. "Rex" I stated, silence continuing just then blaster fire, the line went dead, my smile faded. Rex had been caught... I couldn't help but feel guilt for this... everyone had been risking it all for me and they were being eliminated from the orders game of thrones. I looked down, sadness plaguing over me as I knew they would stop at nothing to find me...

"What is it ?" Anakin asked as we launched into hyperspace.

"This is wrong, all of it... Rex shouldn't be the one to take the blame..." I stated.

"Honestly, Snips he wanted to, this war is becoming more and more ridiculous... Rex believes that what it all is, to die in this war... maybe he wanted to be free for once, he wouldn't be the first" Anakin breathed.

"Thats not it... I mean no one should be behind me in this... no one... but still they follow" I replied

"they owe it to you, Ahsoka accept it" He stated.

"No one should owe me their life... how am I supposed to accept that ? " I asked

"Its up to you how you should look at all of this, but everyone has their different views on this... "He breathed. I took in his words, finally they made a bit more sense but their was still the question on my mind... I decided now would not be the time for despire but for happiness, I was living and I had what I wanted... Anakin by my side I felt like I could plan the rest of my life with him. I did feel close to hime, he knew me more than most people. I was in love with whatever bouind me to him, he was my way of life...

"So where we going ?" I asked, wondering just what else Skyguy could be planning after all this time.

"A place where the underworld hides" He breathed and suddenly momories floated around in my head, the place where bounty hunters prayed on, the place where Cadius hid among, the bountsman territory. "Felucia"I mumbled, I wondered if we would ever be safe there... it was a nice start but I wasn't sure how we could hide somewhere so close to republic air space. How could I say I was ever right, the order had done nothing but cloud up my mind. The one thing they could not take from me was my life... how did I get here ? to the point of no return, after this their would be nothing normal until death. I had fallen so far from what i had been before, who I had been...

There was never going back... we would be hunted down and if they found us that would surely be the end of the road for my life, I would be dead... slaughtered infront of the temple or burned alive, either way both were not how I wanted to die. I'd always wanted to die in battle but now it would be dying in battle against the very people who raised us... how could one become so cold and sinister after all the light they had brung into this way of life, they were nothing but war pawns, people fighting for nothing but rage and violence...

"Lets fix your wounds" Anakin said looking at my leg with the deep gash in it, he placed a bacta patch on it, making me flinch at the feel of it healing. I watched intently as he completed cleaning/bandaging my wounds. I smiled at the outcome, feeling so much better to know I would be taken care of while I recovered from the day...

"Thank you, Anakin" I breathed.

"You gotta take care of yourself, Snips I won't be here forever" He joked, acting all wise.

"I mean it" I replied.

"So do I" He stated which made me think for a second, none of his words made sense, he could not possibly be taking us on a suicide mission could he ? while I was heavily injured ? I didn't care to ask knowing it would be no point when really my answer lyed ahead of me...

It wasn't long before Felucia appeared before us, the planet of ashes. No not really but when war wept through the planet it became the old battlegrounds, the planet was just as ordinary as any else, it had its darksides but it would be a suitable place to hide, but I didn't know for how long and a part of me kind of liked the feeling of freedom. I smiled down to R2 his beeping was uncontrolable as he too must've been exited...

We exited the ship at a saloon which kinda caught me off guard, I gathered the containments inside the ship which was a first aid kit, and a robe. I put on the robe and put the stuff into a compartment back pack. I carried it with me as we exited the ship. I decided whether I should go in and see if Cadius was around but my mind was suddenly made. "Wait here" Anakin said, I sighed and waited with R2. Not long after a man came out with Skyguy and looked at the ship. He handed Anakin a sack of money which surprised me, He'd just given up the twilight...

"I don't suppose there was a perfect reason for taking away our only ship off this rock?" I whispered nudging him, he laughed at this and smiled down at me, I didn't see much humor in this at all but I decided whatever he had planned was probably best... We walked away in silence further into the small town hidden amongst the forests of Felucia. Nothing but silence hung in the air, I would have to get used to this life from now on, to this very day I was somebody different. I watched as Anakin walked up to a man and they conversed for a bit before he came back and told me to get into a speeder. I climbed in and we drove off, with the way he was throwing money it probably wouldn't last very long. We stopped infront of a house which seemed pretty expensive and we both went inside, I stood at the door way as Skyguy talked to the man, he threw us a key and Anakin put down more than half of him cash. I nodded at this adn R2 gave some wierd beeps.

We left the house and sped off, leaving the towm pretty soon as we went deeper into the forests until we came upon a hut. I suddenly got what was going on, this was where we would stay while here, probably until we could afford something better but it was nice I guess. I climbed out and he scanned the key. Doors swooshing open as we entered a very small hut, R2 passed by us, swirling around the room in delight.

"It's small, but it's safe" He stated as the hut contained a refresher, a tiny kitchen, bedroom and a sizable storage room so R2 could shut down during the night. I thought of it kinda cozy, I walked into the bedroom and noticed one bed, but no light. I sighed at the darkness and put my stuff down, now I would most likely freshen up a bit. I walked out of the room, Anakin was checking out a holo pad as I entered the refresher, I started a quick bath and cleansed my body, I would wake up tomorrow completely different all because of him...

I finished up quickly and put back on my clothes, just leaving the tights on the floor with my boots, I picked them up and walked back to the room with just a dress on, I put the tights away along with my boots, putting my belt and lightsabers on the table in the kitchen, not a big table because my stuff basicaly took up all of it. I went and sat beside Anakin on the couch, looking at him as he read through something quickly. He looked towards me. "Ahsoka" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"I can't concentrate with you watching me" He stated and I gave a small laugh.

"Then maybe you should take a rest from it" I said sarcasticaly as I removed the holopad from him and planted a light kiss onto his lips, he pushed me onto my back and climb ontop of me. "Don't tempt me..." He joked, trailing kisses down my neck. I laughed at his little threat and looked at the holo pad. "What is this anyway ?" I asked beggining to read it.

"It's about a senate vote, had to do with war on Mandalore" he stated, I understood why he would wanna hear about what they were voting but i didn't entirely care for politics, even though I thought I should. I gave it back to him and stood up. I yawned and pulled him up with me, he stood up and smiled.

"Tired im guessing" He asked and we both walked into out little room, I layed onto the bed, pulling him with me as we slept like that, well no not asleep but more like enjoying the closeness and warmth to the point of drowsiness. I felt complete with him, everything had worked out and my life felt wonderful, I was enjoying this to the fullest. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without him, he was with me untill the end. I just hated what the order had done, what they were capable of doing, we had to find a way to remove whoever was behind all of this from power, make sure they pay with their lives... It was a thought but it would be a start, soon i would walk back out there, step back into the chaos and fight my way into the war again, I just hoped I would live long enough to accomplish those goals...

For now I would hide amongst the living, with nothing to worry about but taking care of Anakin which in return he would do the same, everything seemed just perfect, I loved this so much that I was afraid of how easily it could be for me to lose it, I would never let go of these moment as they would die with me as long as everything else.

"Ahsoka?" I heard and I opened my eyes, turning to Anakin with a smile... I hadn't known he was awake.

"Yes ?" I asked

"Your awake..." He breathed.

"what?" I asked and all went silent.

"Promise me something" He mumbled and I gave a small laugh.

"What is it ?" I asked

"That you won't leave" He replied, it had caught me off guard for a moment but I knew that as long as we stayed together I would never have a reason to leave this, not ever... I loved Anakin with whatever heart I had left, he completed me, took away all my doubts and worries, with every touch he fixed all my mistakes...

"I promise" I breathed and truthfully I did promise, I would stay with him until death do us part.

"I love you, Ahsoka" He stated and I smiled, I reached over and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"promise me something" I said sarcastically.

"What do you want ?" He asked playfully. "Anything" He added.

"Your love unconditionaly and forever" I replied and he reached over and kissed my deeply.

"why wouldn't it be?" He said and I knew that nothing would ever tear us apart, we had been a match made in war which made both of us strong in mind and soul, together as one we would face the world, nothing could change that...

"Because im going to die with you here" I stated

"You were telling the truth..." He began "So you think you've found a cure ?" He asked and I froze, it was a lucky chance but many things could go wrong, I wished the information was right but then I would not know how to put it all into a plan, we would be basically walking into our death for all we know... which wasn't so much... alot could happen in a sealed sancuary.

"I'm not sure... I mean yes" I breathed and all went silent as we layed so closeley together, staring at the cieling in thought.

"How are you so unsure about it ?" He asked .

"Well I don't really know what to expact if I was to enter a witch sealed sactuary... Like i'm not so sure what I'll be walking into and looking for... but it is there" I replied thinking of the matter, it was not something I had been thinking on.

"We can do it together..." He stated as if it could be that easy.

"Well no I never said I would go in alone... I have back up" I said slowly.

"Who's..." He caught himself.

"The Bounty Hunter and Bontari I presume" He guessed. I nodded to the statement, in utter disaray I had to have know he would have figured it all out at some point. "So you really did betray the republic" He said so sure of himself I could die.

"Yes..." I breathed.

"Whats in it for them ? surely they wouldn't all team up like this for nothing ?" He asked.

"A vile of a rare deicate flower... it's so rare it could give each and every one of us a new life, safety... a fresh start..." I replied.

"You're so sure that you guys won't try to kill eachother for it, greed is everywhere, Ahsoka" He stated.

"Yea, I know but I known these guys forever... they wouldn't try anything until they were on their own terms..." I replied.

"It sounds like a spin of faith" He mumbled.

"believe me it is... I am contempt with dying here with you..." I replied.

"I know but you shouldn't have to... I mean you deserve to live..." He breathed.

"I don't think I do, everything I've ever done was just a lie... everything I ever thought was a cover for an evil being who set up our lives in they way they saw it, we're all just pawns trying to survive this game of war... Pure is unpure, unpure is pure. To die it to live to live is to die" I breathed. I knew everything I had believed was just the box around a completely different way of life, with evil and darkness no one was ever really fighting for peace, or freedom... just greed and money... voilence... anyone who believed they were fighting for the better of anyone else they were a fool... there was nothing to clean the minds of all the evil in this galaxy.

"Thats a way of looking at it" He joked.

"Yes it is..." I replied.

"Ahsoka ?" He asked.

"Yea" I replied.

"if you want to investigate you only possible chance at life, I won't stop you... I've come to realize I cannot help but get in your way, I will find safety and refuge for when you return, just come back safely" He stated.

"Thanks, Anakin it means alot but for now I want to spend this time with you...I don't want you to worry about me... as long as I'm with you I's safe..." I replied pulling him closer to me.

(Author's Note) haven't really updated in a while but here it is, now that I'm on track again everything should be better. I still gotta update for Burn The Evidence which will be a few more days but check it out :) I would like to also add this chapter may be slightly boring but its just formalities in progress. just getting emotions out of the way for the big finale. Just saying LOL

Next chapter will be better!

I'm hoping, please leave me a quick review if you enjoyed this chapter or if want me to explain a few things... or PM me its totally up to you *-*

Guess all I have to say is thanks for the support and being there when I needed you most :D my wonderful reviewers. - TheDarkSideRemains


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Final Pursuit Of Happiness

Ahsoka's Pov.

The morning came quickly, the night had seemed to fade but I had not faded with it, I was still in thought of all the possibilities i had. I had awoken to see the bed beside me empty. I wandered around the hut in search for Skyguy, which I found him outside in the morning sun, working on R2... should've know he'd get all fix it.

"Goodmorning" I greeted walking up to him. He stood and kissed my cheek.

"Morning beautiful" He flattered, making a smile come to my face.

"So what are you up to ?" I asked.

"passing the time... I was wondering if you wanted to go into town and grab some rations, anything that would last" He breathed. I guess it couldn't hurt to go alone but it was fine with me. I grinned at the question.

"sounds fun, okay I'll see you in like an hour" I stated walking passed him towards the land speeder.

"Ahsoka" He said stopping my slow strides.

"Yes ?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks an slightly turning towards him.

"I love you..." He replied.

"I love you too" I replied. "Are you feeling okay ?" I added

"Fine, why ?" He asked.

"You seem off today... did something happen ?" I asked.

"No nothing just didn't get much sleep lastnight, everything's fine I'll see you when you get back" He stated. I nodded slowly but turned and sped off into the trees, I'd have to figure out what ever he was keeping from me because now things were becoming all fuzy. I just wanted things to finallky be perfect, which they seemed they were but now with the guilt I held I couldn't help but feel regret though I wasn't entirely sure what for... I just couldn't take life and it's truth...

I just had to tell myself everything was okay because truthfully I was feeling shaky about everything, something wasn't right. I saw the small town come into view as I parked the speeder. I jamp out and walked through the streets. Stopping to look at certain foods. I decided fruit entres and government rations would last for a bit, I was about to turn around when something caught my eyes. A clothing shop, it would've been nice to not hide myself anymore with clothes, no one would suspect a jedi if I were to just take something.

I walked into the little shop and skimmed through the clothes. I pulled out a red and black mini battle dress. I grabbed it along with black tights. I walked into a little change room and tried on the dress. Folding my jedi clothes into a small pile, finally putting them aside, with there memories and mistakes. I exited the small room and walked through the shop again, grabbing black boots. I walked back towards the changing rooms and felt a sharp pain in my side, making me stop. I breathed heavily, holding my side as it felt like shards of glass were digging into my side, putting pressure on it but nothing changed, the pain would not stop as I fell to my knees. I felt tears coming to my eyes... something was definately wrong...

Anakin's Pov.

It had been a few hours since Ahsoka's departure. I was glad she would be safe, after all I knew there would be nothing but her hope, I hoped for her sake she lived. I had nothing left to give her. I loved her so much for she had changed me... the moment she came into my life. I was grateful for her that it hurt me at the sight of he going on without me. I couldn't bear to see her hurt as well. I cared to much for her.

She was just so pure and beatiful but like anyone else she had flaws. I would run with her anywhere as long as she led they way I would follow, I would follow her to my death. I didn't want her to know the truth about these next few moments. I was planning on living through it. I wanted her to be as far away as possible for this.

I clenched my fists as I grabbed the small disk out of R2, he had contained too much valuable information on him it had to be swiped.

"Goodbye buddy" I breathed shutting him down. I opened him up and pulled a small piece of metal out. I crushed it into my palm at the very sight of it, I knew this what what I had thought and now I would pay for it. I opened my palm letting all the crushed pieces of the tracker out of his circits. I grabbed hilt of my lightsaber when I heard the click of a blaster. I stopped and alowly turned. "I hope your safe" I breathed...

Ahsoka's Pov.

"Are you okay ?" A woman asked me but I did not reply. I jamp up and ran out of the shop, jumping into my speeder, I raced back towards the hut, fearing for the lives of others. I'd felt the ways of the force moving the balance of life as I saw it, things were beginning around the galaxy, war was being led into massacre and innocent people were falling at the hands of frailty... It wasn't long before the hut came into view and I got there. Nothing seemed different as I entered the tiny hut with my groceries. I felt relief as I set the groceries down. "Skyguy?" I asked.

"Yea ?" I heard him reply. I sighed in relief and breathed out all my thoughts... until there was nothing but my inner happiness.

"I'm back" I stated.

"what took you so long ?" I heard from behind me and I turned around to see a bounty hunter holding Anakin in a choke hold, while he had a blaster to his head. There were other bounty hunters in the room, several to be exact, suddenly appearing and raising their weapons. I grabbed the hilt of my lightsaber. A smirk suddenly glowing on the faces of the murderes.

"Try it, see what happens but if I were you I wouldn't attempt to gambble with the lives of others"The man who seemed the leader stated.

"Ahsoka, don't listen to him... forget about me" Anakin manage to speak through the choke hold. I gripped tighted onto the hilt in frustration, now was not the time to play hero after all... I had no choice.

"I'm sorry" I breathed, feeling tears again as I dropped my weapons to the dirt. I was suddenly hit in the head with something and everything went black. I knew I had failed Anakin but what other choice did I have ? I wasn't in the position to gamble with our lives, I couldn't bring myself to do it at the fear of losing my happiness... I wasn't sure how long it had been but suddenly I awoke, being carried further into the plains and forestry of Felucia, darkness surrounded everything as nightfall over took the planet. A gun was put to my head. and I stood up, now walking with bound hands. I breathed swiftly thinking of all the things that could've happened, this was not one of them. I had my eyes on Anakin this whole time. They bound are wrists behind our backs and put us down on our knees side by side, facing the forest. The bounty hunter who seemed to be running the operation stood before us all smug.

"if it isn't the republican traitor Jedi Tano, I've heard much about you... Even you Chosen One. I would've like this greeting to be under more nessecary circumstances but there was no other way to go about this" He bragged.

"How do you know of such names" Anakin spat. The man hit him with his gun making him fall back, two bounty hunters stood him up. The main bounty hunter aimed his gun direclty at him. "If I was you I would stop with the insults if you craved your life any bit longer" He stated.

"Let him go, it's me your after isn't it ? take me just let him go!" I yelled.

"Shut up" A female bounty hunter said hitting the back of my head with her weapon. I tightened my fists at this and turned to Anakin who met my gaze. I was so stupid to waste my time away in the streets of Felucia to realize we were both in grave danger but now it was too late.

"surely, Ahsoka you must've heard of me?" He asked but I stopped, I hadn't seen him before even his voice but the armour he wore reminded me of something I just couldn't place it. "My brother spoke so highly of you, I thought you wouldn't be so follish to recognize his blood when you saw it but i guess not considering that ridiculous look on your face, truly amazing how he could bear your retchet soul but un like him I was always the most powerful in the family" He replied.

"Who are you!" I spat and with that his helmet fell to the ground... I froze, it couldn't be... I knew who this person was well no not entiely but I knew who he was reffering to now looking at the face of the hunter... he was the blood of Cadius, his brother... I had heard nothing of him but the striking resembulance said otherwise. "no..." I mangae to say which made him laugh.

"now you know... at least you will see me before your untimely death" He stated, he stepped up to me and grabbed me by the dress I wore. I stared into his eyes, not believing what was happening. "Now you will die" He laughed evily.

"Let her go" Anakin said darkly, The man dropped me and I fell to the ground. He walked up to Anakin with a smug look. I turned to Anakin with a look of sincere regret and he bowed his head. "You disgust me" Anakin breathed.

"Your nothing but low life scum" Anakin added. He turned to me and nodded with an apology on his face. I closed my eyes feeling tears forming in my eyes. I was afraid to see this next out come just as a shot fired through the air. "I'm sorry!" I cried just as Anakin had been shot into the chest, he grunted, looking shocked. Falling to his side in pain as I cried. I had never felt a greater loss than what I had been feeling. I was let go and I crawled over to his dying body, tears falling from my eyes. He layed lifeless in my arms as I cried for the most in my life, I had never meant for this to happen, I'd felt like my life was shattered and my death was amongst me.

"Anakin" I cried, holding him in my arms. I should've never given up, I should've fought for him but I was foolish enough to surrender to the enemy and he payed for it. He was dying in my arms not a word he spoke as I cried to him with my useless words. I loved him so much that I didn't ever think the galaxy would be so cruel to take him from me... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but my mstakes took him from me and all that was left was our memories... that were nothing but shattered.

"I'm so sorry..." I cried. I knew there was no way he would live again, this was his untimely end. I just wished there was a way to fix this mess.

"Don't tell me you fell in love with this one too" The bounty hunter said walking up to me and kicking me down. I groaned in pain attemting to lift myself up but everytime I tried I was kicked down again. I wiped away my tears and swallowed up my pain. "Your nothing but a murderer!" I spat just as he raised his blaster towards me. "Don't worry It'll be quick" The man spoke just as another blaster fire rang into the air hitting the man's blaster out of his hands.

"I've seen enough, Dante" A man said coming in through the shadows... I looked up and again was amazed at what I saw, Cadius standing before me, dark as ever. he looked forward towards his brother in anger.

"Why big brother, that was quite the entrence, but let's cut things short... today's payday, for all of us, just for the head of this jedi" He spat.

"I will have you know this 'Jedi' isn't for the taking, if anyone's going to kill her it's gonna be me, not a group of good for nothing bounty hunters, the girl will die by my hand... no one else's" Cadius said coldly.

"waste her right here right now if your so full of yourself, brother... become allined with your own flesh and blood" Dante said smuglly. Cadius pulled out his blaster.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, this is none of your concern Dante now go crawl back under a rock... your very being itself is dispicable, what a disgrace to the Shadow Clan" Cadius replied grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to my feet. Raising his blaster at his own brother. "You would dare raise a weapon towards me ? your own flesh and blood ? why Cadius I didn't expect you to be so heartless, I am your last living sibling after all" Dante replied just as blaster fire rang in the air.

"You were foolish to come alone, Cadius" The female bounty hunter said holding a blaster to his head.

"Whoever said I was alone ?" and just like that the women fell to the ground, blaster fire from an unknow location rang out making the bounty hunters fall to the dirt. I looked up to see Cadius and Dante the last ones standing, another body emerging from the shadows... Lux...

"now I suggest you start running before I add you to the colection of body disposal" Cadius threatened making his brother turn and leave. I felt relief as I turned back towards Anakin, still feeling loss. I couldn't go on though I was safe again.

"sorry for your loss but we got a job to do" Cadius stated cutting me lose. I looked at the body a second time before being hurried along to an awaiting ship, nothing but regret in my chest. I sat into the co pilots seat and we prepared to leave. "Quite the situation you got yourself into before we got here" Lux replied. I knew it was meant as a joke but I found no humor in it at all, still feeling the gaping hole of hurt in my chest.

"Thank you... I mean under different circumstances I would be happy for your arrival but not today, today I lost a friend, a partner..." I breathed, "He died because he wanted you to be safe, there's nothing that could've changed tonights events, all you could do is look passed it and look at what lies ahead" Cadius stated. "So what now ?" I asked curiously.

"Now we execute plan B" Lux replied. I slightly smiled but couldn't bring myself to be happy, after everything that I lost to this war and it's allies. I would rid them from the world... I would take their lives to avvenge the ones they've taken, only then could I find peace.

"Plan B" I repeated, watching as the stars turned into lines as we entered hyperspace, for what happened next I would be more and more closer to living forever, but I wasn't sure how I could knowing the one thing I had left was slaughtered before my eyes, I'd felt so affected by this that I couldn't force myself to let go of the troubles in my thoughts... troubles forcing me to let go and move on but I just couldn't... I was unable to go back to the real me, the cold being inside of this shell, seeking power and death... Anakin had changed me and my life, making it a pursuit of happiness... for that I would remember him always...

(Author's Note) okay so alittle twist in the story... omg this chapter just killed me but it had to happen, for the better... now the story can unfold... hope it made sense and thanks everyone who read this story, see you guys soon :)


End file.
